


Time With You Is Time Well Spent

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beaches, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: Gundham and Sonia have a few sweet moments on the beach together.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 53





	Time With You Is Time Well Spent

Gundham stared out at the waves, slowly crashing against the sand.

It was pretty cold outside, and it was getting late, but he would rather be out here alone then with the others.

There was one other that he wouldn't mind being with though.

He smiled as one of  The Four Dark Devas of Destruction, Maga-Z ran down his arm.

“It's nice to know I have you guys.”

He stared back out at the sea again, letting his mind wander.

“Mr. Tanaka?”

Gundham jumped in surprise and turned around to see Sonia standing there.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.”

“I-It’s fine.”

She sat down on the sand next to him.

“The beach is sure beautiful at night.”

“Yes.”   
Cham-P, another one of the  The Four Dark Devas of Destruction, crawled down  Gundham’s arm and into Sonia’s lap.

She giggled.

“Your hamsters are adorable.”

He blushed.

“T-thanks. Also, why are you out here she-cat? You could be hanging out with the others, like Kazuichi…”

Sonia looked at him.

“It's much more pretty and peaceful out here then in there. Also, you were saying something specific about Kazuichi? I don't really like him that much. I find him boring. You're much more interesting.”

He turned over to look at her and found her staring right back at him.

Their faces were inches away.

Their eyes were locked together.

Gundham’s face turned another shade redder.

He looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“It sure is cold out here,” Sonia said, wrapping her hands around her shoulders.

Being a gentleman as anyone would do for the Ultimate Princess, Gundham unwrapped his scarf and held it out to her.

“H-here. You said you were cold right? You can wear it if you want.”   
She smiled.

“Thanks!”   
Taking the scarf, Sonia wrapped it around her shoulders and neck and buried her face into it.

“Now I see why you wear this thing all the time. It's so comfortable!”

“Yeah.”   
“You know, I really like hanging out with you like this.”   
Gundham blushed.

“Me too she-cat.”

Suddenly, Sonia grabbed his face.

“This is your reward for keeping me company Mr.Tanaka.”   
She pulled down her scarf, leaned in, and kissed him.

On.

The.

Lips.

The moment felt still and all that they could hear was the waves crashing against the shore and the beating of their hearts.

When she pulled away, Gundham’s face was completely red.

The Ultimate Princess, girl of everyone's dreams, had just kissed him.

Did it really mean anything?

“Can you walk me back to the hotel?” She asked.

“Of course.”   
They both stood up together.

Sonia grabbed Gundham’s hand and looked him in the eyes.

“Let's do this again sometime.”


End file.
